A Healing Heart
by WanderingSoul2014
Summary: After losing her magic, the group agrees to protect Regina against the Wicked Witch that wants to kill her every chance she gets. Soon, Regina realizes she's getting a family she's never asked for and desperately tries to keep them at arms length with little success, especially when it comes to a certain outlaw and his son. Will she open up, or run away from her one true happiness?
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, I can't wait for Regina and Robin Hood to get together, so I'm writing this to ease my troubles :) Be warned, I have not written in forever, so I may be a little rusty. Enjoy

Oh yeah...DO NOT OWN :'( Maybe some reviews to cheer me up ? ;)

...

CHAPTER 1

Regina stood as still as day, not even realizing that the spot where Henry once stood, was now just a forest floor. She didn't hear Snow white call her name, or the loud commotion as the group discussed the best plan of action. Half a day went by before Snow could get her attention, and only because she said Henry's name.

"What!?" Regina spun around to find a worried expression on Snow's face. "Don't presume to tell me how I feel. You have no-

"I know exactly how you feel Regina. I said goodbye to my daughter for the second time today". She replied heatedly. "And as much as it hurts, you have to believe me when I say it eventually gets better. Henry would want that for you." Regina gave a curt nod and turned away, once again fixated on the ground. "Look, we're setting up camp tonight, and we'll figure out what to do tomorrow. You should come join us." At some point, she did walk back to camp, sitting at the far end of a log, watching as everybody blatently ignored her. Regina was so emotionally exhausted, that she simply didn't care.

The next few days were the same. Traveling on foot, in searh of Rumple's castle while everybody took accusing glances in Regina's direction. After all, she was the Evil Queen to them. She was about to give them a piece of her mind when a large shriek coming from above caught everybodies attention. "What the hell is that?!" Yelled Regina. They didn't have much time to figure it out before the winged creature swooped down, claws extended, heading straight for her.

"Run Regina!" yelled Snow, but nothing she could say would make Regina budge.

She let out a short laugh. "I don't run from monsters, they run from me." Forming a fireball in her hand, she brought it up and aimed for the ugly beast. When she missed, she tried conjuring another one to throw at the bird flying at her head. "Come on!" Regina said shaking her hand furiously, but no matter how hard she tried, her magic would not work. Her arm came over her head just as the animal grabbed her, lifting her higher and higher. She heard screams and shouts, with the occasional arrow being shot up from below. She tried prying its long, skinny claws that were digging into her shoulder and arm away, but nothing she did loosened the grip of the monster.

And then, just like that, the wind was rushing through her and she realized she was falling straight down. Within seconds, she hit branch after branch of the enormous tree. She barely felt the tiny thorns that scraped her face or the scorching burn in her shoulder. No sooner than that, she felt her body slam into the ground and for a moment all she could hear was a ringing in her ears, and the wind being knocked out of her. Then everything came back at once, including the breath she so desperately needed and the voice of Snow, shouting her name.

Suddenly a man appeared looming over her saying something she couldn't quite understand. So she tried to get up when a blinding pain shot through her body. Then his hands were on her and despite the terrible pain she was in, still felt the shock of familiarity coursing through her veins. She gasped as she looked into his eyes. "Calm down" The stranger said as he lifted her in his arms. Regina tried to speak, but the darkness was closing in and soon her world went blank.

"Is she dead?" Charming asked as he jogged to the stranger.

"Not yet" He said, his jaw set still feeling dazed. He had never seen a fall quite like that.

…...

Flashes of a little boy laughing and playing kept running through her head but nothing she did or how many times she did it, wouldn't make Henry turn around. Just as quickly as they came, she was being pulled farther and farther away from the sweet boy and no matter how much she struggled they would not let her go back. Now all she heard were voices, men and women both calling her name.

"Regina, can you hear me? Regina!" Charming sighed. "We've been at this for an hour. Maybe she needs more time."

"She's been like this for two days. If she doesn't wake up and we can't break her fever, she'll go into a coma." The man stood up and stared down at Regina. "So this is the Evil Queen huh?" He regarded her for a few moments before moving on to check for injuries.

"Oh shut up and stop talking about me like I'm dead." Regina mumbled, her voice horse. "What the hell happened. I feel like someone hit me with a train." Regina threw back the blankets, swinging her legs over the bed, wincing as she did so. It was when she felt the cold air on her bare thighs did she pause. "Where are my clothes?"

"Well I couldn't exactly inspect any potentially broken bones with all that attire you wear, now could I?" He said smugly. Regina pulled the man's button down shirt down, smoothing it over her legs.

"How dare you! Do you even know who I am" Regina flew up and immediately regretted it because the pain was excruciating and she lost her balance, falling right into the arms of the tall stranger.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty" he said dramatically as he caught her, dragging her back to the cot. "But I believe, a thanks is in order as I happened to save your life. And if you don't relax, you're going to reopen your wounds that I worked so hard to close."

"I never asked for your help, did I? Regina shoved at the man pushing her back down. "Would you get your damn hands off of me?" Frustrated, she turned to Snow and Charming who stood there simply smiling. "Who the hell is this, and why am I having to put up with this imbecile?"

"Regina, this is Robin Hood of Locksley-" Snow started explaining.

"The thief?!" she asked incredulously. Robin walked over to her bending down so he was eye level.

"You know, that's really rich coming from someone like you". He said quietly. Having never been spoken to quite like that, Regina sat in disbelief for a few moments.

"Get out. Now." She stared down Robin, but the way we was looking at her gave her an uneasy feeling so she focused on Snow and Charming. "Out!"

"If there's anything you need Regina, we're-" Charming said, taking a hold of his wife's hand.

"Oh for the love of everything holy, just leave me alone!" The pair said nothing as the hurried out the tent. "Well?" She said to Robin expecting him to exit as well.

"Well what? You're in my sleeping space, your majesty" He replied back, settling down on the blankets scattered amongst the floor. He looked over at the woman now using his sleeping cot and couldn't help but stare. Having never met the infamous Evil Queen, the picture he had in mind did not match up with the rather small, attractive woman that was currently glaring at him. He laughed at how absurd his thoughts were.

"And what may I ask, do you find so funny?" Regina was sure she had never met a man more infuriating than this Robin Hood. He was about to answer when a boy no older than four, came running, jumping into his fathers arms.

"Papa!" He said giggling. "I was too fast for John, he couldn't catch me this time." The boy was delighted at escaping his rather large friend. Regina stilled, staring at this small child who so much reminded her of the one she had lost. It was then this eccentric boy turned his attention on to her. "I saw you up in the sky with that monster, but my papa saved you. Did it hurt? Were you scared?" Those big innocent eyes waited for a reply that Regina just couldn't give. The shortness of breath came, then the tremors, and finally the tears she so desperate tried to will away.

Noticing the change in demeanor, Robin stood up. "Roland, go find John at once. You know better than to run off like that." He ushered the small child out of his arms.

"Why is she sad. Did I do something wrong?" He looked so worried at Regina, that she wanted to scream, but luckily his father sensed it and sent the boy out of the tent flap.

"I mean it boy, go!" The sternness in his fathers voice was enough to send him running back out.

"You didn't have to yell at him like that" Regina said so softly he wasn't sure if he even heard her correctly. She wiped at the few tears that managed to escape. "What?" She asked after seeing confusion written all over his face.

"I think that's the first thing that you've said to me that wasn't condescending or filled with utter disdain." He pursed his lips, trying to figure out who this person really was. Evil queen or a heartbroken woman? He would have guessed the latter from the way she looked tonight. "Maybe you're more than just an evil queen after all"

Of course, it was easy to see what really lay beneath when she wasn't dressed in such an attire as she was accustomed. Regina looked away and he felt a pang of guilt wash over. "I-I apologize, That was uncalled for."

"I'm used to it." A few minutes had gone by before she spoke again. "Where is his mother?" She asked without looking at him. In fact, she was quite surprised she had said anything at all.

"She died shortly after he was born." Robin decided this woman would be the death of him. One minute she was crude and arrogant, and the next she was shy and withdrawn. One of which he wanted to get to know better. "He's happy though. That's what matters."

"I'm sorry." Regina felt the strings pull at her heart as she thought of Henry once more. She was so engrossed in her thoughts, she failed to notice Robin sit down on the side of her bed, so when his hand reached out to touch her forehead, she jumped.

"Relax, I'm just making sure your fever isn't progressing." Even with his reassurance, Regina let his had linger no longer than was necessary before pushing it away causing him to sigh in frustration.

"I'm fine. You've done plenty already." The butterflies she got in her stomach when he touched her scared her to death. He wasn't helping by sitting as close as he was.

"You say that like I've made things worse. Again, I'll so kindly remind you that I saved. Your. Life." Regina had enough of this man already. All she wanted to do was to be alone without these people bothering her. These people that seemed so intent on tending to her, who hated her.

"And I'd like to remind you that I didn't ask you to save me. It wasn't your job or Snow Whites or anybody else for that matter." Again, they simply stared at each other, neither backing down. "Why do you insist on saving someone you despise?"

"Maybe that's where you're wrong. I know what you've done, and I know who you were, but the person sitting here, is a mystery to me." Robin told her honestly.

Regina felt dizzy. She didn't like how he was making her feel. Didn't want the false hope of a friend when she'd eventually screw it up. Didn't want the possibility of getting close to the little boy with the innocent eyes. So she did what she always did to people when they got too close.

"And I'll continue to be a mystery where you're concerned. I don't like you _Robin Hood, _so I suggest you focus your attention on someone who actually needs it. Like your son." It was a low blow and she knew it, so when he laughed, and really laughed he did, she punched him. Regina regretted it the moment she felt the sharp pain shoot from her fist to her shoulder.

"Did you just hit me?" Robin asked more to himself, still laughing. Despite the fact that she just assaulted him, he pushed her shoulders forward to change the now scarlet bandage that adorned the back of her shoulder. "Now." He said holding her firmly in place while she struggled against him. "We can do this the hard way darling, or you can stop being so damn stubborn and let me change this."

Regina was exhausted by this point so she let him. That didn't stop her from jumping when he pulled down the oversized shirt over her shoulder, or the goosebumps that spread across her skin. "Why are you even doing this?" She winced as he wiped the dried blood off.

"Regina, believe it or not, people do things just because its the right thing to do." After placing a fresh cloth against the wound, and moving her shirt back in place, Robin grasped her shoulders and gently pulled her back down. "Now, sleep." Regina had no energy to argue and within minutes she was out.

Robin shook his head in disbelief as he walked out of the tent where the Charmings stood discussing with the others. Snow looked up as Robin neared. "Well?"

Hands raised Robin said, "She's quite the firecracker isn't she?" Still there was something about her Robin couldn't quite place. Some kind of pull he hadn't felt in a very long time.

"She's not who she used to be. Believe me. She might be a little rough around the edges, but she isn't evil anymore Robin." Snow said.

"Oh, I believe you M'lady. You have not to worry about me, but others, my men included that you need convince. There are many who wish her dead, and will stop at nothing to get it."

"We've thought of that." Charming said. "We've also thought of the fact that she has no way to protect herself without her magic." They all turned in for the night, Robin thinking how absurd it sounded that he (and others) were to protect the Evil Queen, no _Regina _he reminded himself. He merely shook his head when he walked in to find her laying down on the floor instead of the cot.

"So stubborn." He whispered to himself as he gently picked her up off the floor, placing her once again on the bed. Without thinking he allowed his eyes to travel down her body, across her legs before he gathered his wits and covered her back up. For falling 20 feet from the ground, she didn't look too bad. Robin thought. Regina had multiple minor cuts head to toe, but nothing other than the gash on her shoulder was life threatening. She would definitely would be sore tomorrow.

Robins last thought before he succumbed to sleep was how beautiful he thought she was when she wasn't talking. Oh if the merry men could hear his thoughts, they'd think she had put some magical spell on him. That or he was going crazy, either of which would not sit well with the others.

…...

Well, hoped you liked it. I know there wasn't much going on, but I really wanted to capture the chemistry they both have and the internal struggle they are dealing with.


	2. Chapter 2

Can I just say how much I adore Lana Parilla? My goodness, I'm fangirling over here :D I mean, she is ridiculously talented and beautiful and talented and funny and adorable! I recently watched some of her interviews and she is such a doll! Do you agree?

Just found this. So if you're as big of fan of Regina/Robin as I am. You. Must. Watch (And yes I squealed like a little girl ;) ) ** watch?v=me520WKPaBU**

…...LANAPARILLALANAPARILLA...

Regina woke first, feeling worse than she did the previous day and vowed to herself she wouldn't stay in bed like some weak child, but stopped momentarily when she realized she was back on the bed she so desperately wanted out of. Closing her eyes, she counted to ten to avoid yet another confrontation with the man that lay so still on the ground. Regina was beginning to think he enjoyed annoying her.

When she went to get dressed, however, yet another wave of anger hit her upon seeing clothes, other than hers laying beside the bed. She grabbed them and within seconds hurled them at Robin's sleeping head. Robin bolted upright seeing his new _friend_ looming over him, with a scowl on her pretty face. "What, may I ask is the problem now, _your majesty?_" Once again the fact that she wore only his shirt distracted him to no end.

"Where are my clothes, thief?" She would not tolerate this anymore. She lost her powers, she would not lose the one thing that made people turn away with fear.

Robin sat up. "Why, I do believe you just threw them at my head, m'lady." He grabbed the clothes and stretched his arm out to hand them to her, while keeping his head straight. "If you're looking for your old clothes, they were ruined."

Regina snatched the clothes out of his hand. "Ruined or not, I'd prefer them to _these." _She said in disgust. Regina noticed that he still kept his head staring at the tent flap. "Am I bothering you?" She asked with a sneer.

"Not in the way you think." He said quietly as he turned to face her. "I was trying to be a gentleman, but if you don't mind, by all means." He motioned for her to continue.

Regina was taken aback by the desire she saw in his eyes. It made her want to flinch. Almost. Instead she starred back at him with the same intensity he was giving her. It made her heart race and her palms sweat. Finally, she gave in, huffing in annoyance. "Turn around." He did as she said, but not before letting her see the smirk on his face.

"I can't imagine you feel any better then yesterday, but if there's something I've learned, it's that you don't do anything that's good for you. I suggest you take it easy or you'll end up right back here."

She rolled her eyes. "Suggestion taken." She said dryly. Regina adorned the attire she was given, silently thanking whomever that at least she had pants and riding boots instead of a dress and corset. Fastening the long, tan coat about her neck, she didn't wait for Robin to turn around and simply stormed out of the tent. She walked as fast as she could given her current state upon hearing Robin laugh at her back. She was going to kill the insufferable fool!

Regina didn't quite know what to do with herself outside the tent, so when she spotted the majestic looking mare grazing, she walked over to it, reminiscing on her younger days when she used to ride. She slowly put out her hand and waited for her to nuzzle it back. It didn't take long before Regina was assaulted with the horse's fur and face next to hers. She laughed at how natural and comforting this felt.

"That's Mable, papa's horse." Regina froze once again hearing the little boys voice. Roland came up to her, smiling. "Are you really the evil queen?" He asked innocently.

"You can call me Regina." She wanted nothing more than to run away, but focused on the animal instead, running her hands through the soft mane.

"I'm Roland." He said excitedly. "Papa says I can ride her when I'm this many." He held up seven tiny fingers. Regina lifted her head from the horse to peer at him and smiled.

"Is that so?" He nodded excitably. "I started riding when I was that age too." She leaned down so that she was eye level. "Do you think your papa would mind if took her for a ride?" She asked the little boy, not that she cared whether or not Robin would mind.

Roland seemed to think a minute before his eyes brightened up "Papa says she's mine too and I don't mind if you borrow her." After talking for a few minutes Roland ran off. She was just about to mount up when Roland shouted her name. "Regina!" She turned around. "You'll come back right?" He asked worriedly.

Her heart nearly broke at the concern in his voice. "Always Roland." That seemed to satisfy him as he ran off once again. Regina looked at the horse, deciding whether or not it would be to painful getting up. "Oh what the hell." She said as she heaved herself upwards onto the back of the animal. Regina couldn't breath for a moment as she adjusted to the pain coursing down her body, but finally the it subdued. Regina took down her hair and shook her thick tresses so that they fell below her back. She had forgotten how long it used to be. Taking a breath she urged Mable forward, slowly at first, testing the waters. Then she was racing through the forest, eyes closed as she felt the wind pull her hair back. The pain was definitely there, but she forced it to the back of her mind, loving the feeling that this creature was giving her.

After about a mile away from camp, she stopped by a stream, giving the mare and herself a break. Regina removed her shoes, coat and outer layer top, leaving her in a light shirt and pants. She lost track of the time as she lay in the sun, eyes closed with her hair splayed over the grass. Here she could relax, without worrying about people wanting to kill her, or defeating the witch. She could just be. Regina started to nod off when she felt his presence lingering by, so when he came to stand in front of her, blocking the sun, she didn't jump.

"Your majesty." He said quietly. When he didn't continue Regina turned opened her eyes at the man disrupting her.

"Worried I stole your horse?" She didn't like the way he was looking at her. With that stupid smirk on his face.

"Actually, Roland sent me to make sure you were alright." She smiled, thinking of Roland. Robin still hadn't stopped staring.

"How did a sweet boy end up with you for a father?" Robin's eyes watched her every move as she gathered the rest of her attire. "And would you quit staring at me."

He ignored her jape. "Will you start wearing your clothes?" That damn smirk never left his face. Regina stepped within inches of him, eyes alternating between his lips and eyes, daring him to take it further.

"If you don't stop looking at me like that, I might get the wrong impression Robin Hood." She whispered, biting her lip as her hand rested on his belt line. That certainly wiped the smirk off his face.

Regina dressed walked back to the horse climbing on. "Would you like a ride back, or do you want to walk it off?" She said, eyes glancing down briefly at the apparent state he was in.

She got her answer when he bowed dramatically at her, causing her to smile the whole way back. The sun was setting when he finally made it to camp. Regina sat with Roland playing a game when she saw Robin walk over to charming, his eyes flicking to her every once in a while as he chatted.

Snow happened to catch the look between the two and came over to her. "He's cute isn't he?"

"Who, Roland? Of course he is." Regina said picking up the stick they were using to play with and absently traced it along the dirt. Roland was doing the same thing, not paying attention to the two adults talking.

"Close, but I meant Robin." Snow smiled at her unexpectedly, watching as Regina scrunched up her face.

"He smells like forest." was all she had to say on the matter. Robin caught her eye once again as she quickly looked away.

"How are you feeling, Regina? We thought you were dead after a fall like that. Robin said that tree saved your life." Snow desperately wanted to reach Regina, let her know that she was forgiven.

"I bet you were disappointed." Snow sighed, but was determined not to give up on her. Regina changed the subject. "Do we have a plan as to what we are going to do about this witch?" She asked.

"Well," Snow sighed. "We're hoping Rumple has something to help us with that. It shouldn't be more than 2 days journey from here according to Mulan." Roland ran off suddenly, without saying a word.

"Do we even know anything about her? Besides the ability to make flying monkeys?" Regina said dryly. Before Snow could respond, Roland was back, with an old book in his hand.

"Regina, will you read to me?" He asked sleepily. Regina looked at Snow and shook her head no, but Snow apparently didn't get it.

"I think that would be a great idea Roland." Snow said, smiling ear to ear.

Roland looked up at her, eyes pleading. "Pleeeaaaaaaaaaaase 'Gina" He gave her the sweetest smile she couldn't resist.

"Alright, alright. Just this once." The boy jumped excitedly, carefully climbing up on her lap with Snow's help. Regina made it to page 3 before she felt his head slide to her shoulder, but she continued anyway. When she closed the book, twenty minutes later, the small boy curled in her arms slept peacefully.

"I think he likes you." Snow whispered, a small smile on her face. The smile faded however when she saw the tears spill over onto Regina's cheeks. "Oh, Regina, it's-"

"Take him, take him please." She looked up and saw Robin steadily walking towards her, his face concerned. "Snow, I can't do this, take him dammit." She passed the still sleeping boy into Snow's arms and ran off.

"Whats wrong?" Robin said, once he reached Snow. "Is it Roland?" He asked as he looked over the boy, feeling his head, thinking that perhaps he had come down with something.

"She's just-" Snow hesitated on telling him the real reason why. "Things are tough on her right now, and-" Once again she paused, figuring out what she could say while respecting Regina. "She's hurting." Robin didn't seem to quite understand fully, but he didn't pry. He took Roland from Snow's arms, thanking her and carried him to the tent, kissing his forehead as he laid the tiny boy on the bed. John came in behind him.

"He seems to have taken a liking to.." He wanted to say Evil, but decided otherwise. " the queen." John watched the look on Robin's face.

"It seems he has." Robin said. "She's not a danger to him, if that's what you are wondering." The two men stepped out. "I was unsure before, but I'm telling you Regina isn't the woman she used to be."

"Alright." John sighed. "If you're sure." Robin said nothing as he walked through the trees, where Regina went. It didn't take long before he heard the heartbroken cries, and the occasional angry curse. She was standing by the waters edge, continuously shooting her hands out at the water. After doing this numerous times, without succession, Regina took her coat and flung it, straight in the river.

"Well that was uncalled for." Robin said as Regina whirled around, her face red from crying.

"Will you people just leave me alone." She said, her chest heaving, breath coming out in icy wisps. Her body began to shake without realizing it. She turned back around, continuing her earlier actions. Robin took off his own coat, walking to her slowly. She cringed when he placed it on her shoulders, and tried to shrug him away, but the grip on her arms never faltered, and for once, Regina quit fighting it.

"Roland seems to like you a lot. I don't think I've ever seen him like that with anyone else in a very long time." Robin stood next to her watching her face.

"What exactly are you getting at?" Regina turned to face him, her eyes still puffy from crying. She shot him an accusing look when he smiled at her. "What?" She asked again, this time with a little more heat in her voice.

"Nothing at all. I just want to say thank you." Regina's face relaxed. "Do you want to tell me about earlier?"

"Not really." Regina hugged Robin's coat closer to her body. It bothered her more than it should have when she noticed it smelled like him. And she liked it. "I just want everything to stop. People either look at me like they want to kill me, or they pity me. I've had enough of it all. I just want my son-" She inhaled sharply.

"What was his name?" Robin reached over, finding her hand and was surprised she didn't pull away. He had the sudden urge to take her in his arms, but resisted, knowing he'd end up face down on the ground. He squeezed her hand a little tighter when she turned to face him.

Regina looked down at their intertwined hands. "Henry. Why don't you sound surprised?" She hadn't felt this relaxed in a very long time, or just at ease especially since losing Henry.

"How you behave with my son. You have a way only a mother would know." Regina finally looked up, into his eyes, but Just as quickly as it came, the moment was gone, with Regina clearing her throat and pulling her hand away from his grasp.

"Well." She said clearing her throat once more. "We should head back."

"I don't think you quite know how lovely you are, when you're not trying to be the evil queen" said Robin out of nowhere.

"I am the Evil Queen, thief. You would do well to remember that." She replied without hesitation, turning back at once, yet again leaving Robin in her wake.

"Ah, there she is." Robin said to himself, shaking his head and jogging after her. "Don't go too far, your majesty, I still need to inspect your shoulder tonight!" He yelled after her.

…...

Well. What do you all think? I know not much is happening yet, but I hope you are enjoying the banter between the two. Any questions, comments, concerns? Please take a few seconds out of your day and let me know how I'm doing. Much love to you all!


	3. Chapter 3

Just want to say thank you all for the nice reviews! It really does make it that much more fun. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did. :) And can I just say how much this episode rocked? Terribly sad, yes but so well written. I actually cried. Oh the feels! And who can't wait or Sundays episode? Do you think Robin will run to her rescue after being thrown in a freaking CLOCK TOWER? My goodness!...END RANT ;)

…...

Regina felt like she had been walking an eternity. Several times she had to stop to regain her breath, and then having to rush once again to catch up with the group. Robin had asked her to either ride in the wagon with the others or ride with him, both of which she outright refused.

For the first time today, Regina started to feel ill. She stopped to settle her stomach, when she felt someone large slam into her from behind, causing her to gasp as the pain from her shoulder traveled down her body. "Watch where you're going, you moron!" Regina shook her head to clear the stars she was starting to see.

The man didn't so much as say one word, but instead kept walking, only turning around to glare at her. Regina walked off near a path and steadied herself on a tree. She tried to push the nausea down but soon was bent over, throwing up what was left in her stomach. After deciding she wasn't going to puke anymore Regina straightened, putting a hand to her clammy forehead.

"You still have a fever, don't you?" Robin asked, watching her with concern.

"Can you not do that? And I'm fine." She tried to walk past him, but he stopped her. She started to shove him back but he held his ground.

"Stop, Regina. You're not well. You'll be riding with me or God help me, I'll shove you into that wagon with Red and Granny and-" She stopped him with a hand.

"Alright!" The idea of sitting with a bunch of woman while they tried to make conversation repulsed her to no end. "Why do you even care?" She shook her head when his eyes softened.

His hands slide down from holding her arms, to squeezing her hands. "I'm your friend. I'm supposed to care." He let go of her hands, pulling her chin up so he could meet her eyes. Regina was so shocked at the gesture, she let him "Hows your shoulder doing? I'm sorry about Lucas, he's young and stupid."

"He's one of yours?" She asked as Robin turned her around.

"More or less." She gave him an irritated look over her shoulder as he reached around to undo the clasp of the cloak. "You're still wearing it." He whispered near her ear.

"And?" She shivered. "I've been cold." She winced as he pressed against the gash.

"Well, I'm glad it could serve its purpose, your majesty." He put his hands on her shoulder, kneading them a few times before she pulled away. "Shall we go?" Regina walked the short distance to where Mable stood, with Robin right behind her. Before she had time to say anything, he hoisted her up, climbing on behind her.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked as she tried not to think about how close he was. "And why am I sitting in front?"

"Besides me worrying you'd fall off? Maybe I just like having my arms around you." That shut her up as they trotted along, slowly catching up with the others. The first person she saw was Snow, who had a rather large smile on her face. Everyone else they passed seemed to look at them with concern or utter shock, both of which made Regina look straight ahead.

"People are starting to stare." Regina said, teeth clenched, causing Robin to laugh. If anything he scooted closer, placing his head over her shoulder.

"So let them look." Where his right hand once rested on the reins, now slid across her abdomen, painstakingly slow, causing her to tighten up.

Looking over her shoulder, she whispered threateningly. "Watch your hands, outlaw."

Robin gave a husky laugh. "Relax, Your Majesty. This isn't me making a move." His voice lowered, as he brought his lips to her ear. "When I do, you'll know." As his thumb moved back and forth on her stomach, just under the swell of her breasts."

"You're giving people reason to believe something that isn't accurate. People will start to assume-"

"What, Regina?" She started shifting in her seat due to his close proximity.

"I hate assumptions." Was all she said. They rode in silence for many miles.

"Hold on." He said suddenly and before she could ask why, Robin tapped Mable with his feet, causing her to speed up, until they were well ahead of the large group. When they slowed down to a trot, Regina pushed his hand away.

"You can let go now." She pulled her leg over and slid down the large animal. "You have got to be _the_ most annoying, and arrogant man I know!" She closed her eyes to wipe the memory of him holding her, the way her stomach fluttered when his hand traveled across her abdomen. She turned to face him as he dismounted the horse.

"Why is it that you're angry?" He asked her, smugly.

Regina could feel her cheeks warming up. "You. I-" He raised his eyebrows waiting for an answer. "You and that damn smirk!"

"Why, was that a compliment?" He walked closer to her. "I wouldn't say such blatant things out loud, M'lady." He said mockingly. "People might get the wrong idea." He continued advancing on her as she retreated until her back hit a tree.

"What do you think you're doing, bandit?" He would have laughed if the look on her face wasn't so terrified. "Stop." She told him as he came within arms reach of her.

"What has you so terrified, love?" His voice carried a softer tone now, genuinely concerned about her.

"You." Regina blurted out without meaning to. She snapped her mouth shut, eyes on his.

"Why?" She placed her hand on his chest when he took another step forward. Regina felt light headed. Whether it was because of how close he was, or the intense look in his eyes, she didn't know. Didn't want to know.

"I can't- No I wont do this with you." He didn't move. It was the sad look in her eyes and the way her bottom lip quivered that made him pause. "Please, Robin." That was the first time he had ever heard her so vulnerable and as soon as he stepped back, she ran.

"Regina!" He called after her, not that it did any good.

The rest of the way to Rumpelstiltskin's castle, Regina avoided Robin at all costs. Even going so far as riding in the wagon with the others. Regina was currently playing with Roland when the carriage came to a sudden halt, causing her to jump forward.

"What is the meaning-" She stopped upon seeing the bodies lined along the castle's gate. She walked over to Snow and Charming. "Looks like someone beat us here."

"What was she looking for?" Snow looked at Regina.

"Well, don't look at me." She stepped up to the gate when she heard a cry not far from her.

"She did this! Her and that damn witch!" Before she, or anyone else had time to react, the same man that had shoved her earlier, now had his hand tangled in her hair, dragging and slamming her into the gate making everything blur. When his hand closed around her throat, she tried to fight back, clawing at his arms to let go.

"Lucas." She didn't recognize his voice at first. "Let her go." He drew back his arrow, as Lucas drew a knife from his side.

"All I have to do is kill her and this could be over. She's the only one the witch wants dead. My brother is dead because of this bitch!" Regina's eyes went to Robin's, pleading. She heard voices, but didn't know what they were saying, all she could do was look at Robin.

"You don't want to do this." He moved a step closer.

"Papa!" Roland's scared voice rang out before John grabbed him quickly. Robin never faltered though, standing there as still as a statue.

"I've seen the way you look at her, and it makes me sick. She's got you under some twisted enchantment, and you can't even see it!" The look in his eyes were menacing. "And Roland, dear God Robin! She's going to kill him!" Regina made a noise of protest, only to have him slam her back down into the iron fence. "Shut up!" His arm that held the blade, twitched.

This was it. That knife would plunge into her any second and it would all be over. She wouldn't feel the pain of losing Henry, or the guilt of what she had done in the past. Regina's eyes started to close as he brought his arm back.

And then, she was sucking in a much needed breath, falling to the ground, gasping and coughing. Her throat felt raw and her hands shook, but she couldn't look up. She heard as they pulled him away, screaming. She didn't want to know where the arrow had struck him, couldn't look.

It was Charming who finally helped her up, supporting her with a hand around her waist. Robin still stood at the same spot, with a very worried look on his face. Regina mistook it for repulsion, thinking he was horrified at the thought of having to hurt someone for _her._ She looked away, guided past the bodies into the castle grounds by David.

Many hours later, she was in one of the numerous chambers, sitting on her bed. She hadn't moved in well over an hour, still thinking about the look on his face. Snow and Red had urged her to come eat with the rest, but she refused in a not so very nice way. They hadn't argued with her.

She held her breath when the knocking on her door came. Maybe they would just go away if they thought she was sleeping. It would have worked if it were anyone else, but him. Still she made no response.

"Regina." He said quietly. "Please open the door." The seconds ticked by and nothing was heard. She started to think he had given up until she saw the handle turn, and a very slowly he walked in.

He looked at Regina, who seemed frozen, just sitting on the bed. Her neck was bruised, her lip cut, and a small gash that left caked blood on her forehead still remained. "Oh, love." He went to her bathroom, and filled a small container with hot water and ripped up a few shreds of cloth.

"This is most likely going to sting." He warned, as he sat next to her on the bed. Taking the wet cloth, he dabbed at her forehead, pausing when she winced. Eventually he removed enough blood to see the cut thoroughly. "Well, at least you wont be in need of a doctor, but you're going to have one hell of a headache tomorrow." He pushed aside the strand of hair that fell in her face.

Robin seemed to realize she hadn't said a word yet, and in fact, still had a blank stare in her eyes.

"Regina." He placed his hand under her chin, bringing her gaze up to his. "Talk to me."

She suddenly slapped his hand away, a fire in her eyes. "I never asked for your help and I don't need your help now!" Her breath came in quick spurts. Robin seemed confused as he looked at her. Her throat felt so dry and excruciatingly painful, but she continued on. "I never asked you to kill anyone! You should have let him plunge that knife straight into my heart."

"Regina, what on earth are you talking about?" He tried to get her to calm down as he grabbed for her hands, but she wasn't listening and pulled her hands away.

"That man, your friend-" She started pacing, back and forth as Robin just stared at her. "He. I didn't-"

Robin grabbed her shoulders, making her look at him. "Make no mistake, for he was _not _my friend." She couldn't argue with the ferocity is his eyes.

Regina shook her head. "I saw the look on your face. You were mortified!" She sat back on the bed while she got control over her emotions.

"You misunderstood my reaction m'lady. I was never worried about hurting him, I was worried he was going to hurt _you._" He once again sat on the bed with her, waiting for her to say something. When she didn't, he resumed his earlier actions of cleaning out her wounds. "I do regret letting him _ever_ put his hands on you." He brought his hand to cup her cheek, which she promptly pulled back from. Letting his hand drop with a resigned sigh, he smiled at her. "When are you going to stop fighting me, Regina."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She cast her eyes down. "And it's Your Majesty."

"Of course you don't, _Your Majesty." _After he was satisfied that her injuries were not life threatening. He excused himself briefly, but not before telling her he'd be back shortly.

Meanwhile, Regina went to retrieve a nightgown from one of the armoire's that decorated the large room. After finding a gown, that wasn't ridiculously set with frilly lace and puffy arms, she took off her day clothes and changed into it. The baby blue night gown hugged every curve to her hips, flowing down from there to her feet. She heard the door open and close as she walked back out toward the bed. She saw Robin setting something on the bed.

"I promised Roland I would tell you that-" Turning around, he stopped in his tracks as he caught sight of her.

"What?" Her body tingled as he just stared at her. He seemed to be in a trance. She looked down at the tray now sitting on the bed. "I'm not hungry."

Robin barely heard her as his eyes focused on her body. The way the top of her breasts moved with every breath, or the way her gown hugged her waist so tightly.

Regina stepped closer to him, snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Did you not hear me, I said I'm not hungry." That got his attention as he grabbed her hand, pulling her flush with his body. Regina gasped.

"You haven't eaten anything, in over a day and I'm not leaving until you do." She noticed how his voice lowered

Her eyes watched his lips, feeling his breath mix with hers. "Then you're gonna be here for a while."

She licked her lips. "Regina" He watched as her eyes closed. Before he could think about whether it was right or wrong, he lowered his lips to hers, gently kissing her. His hand wrapped around her waist, holding her against his body. Again and again his lips moved over hers fervently, only pausing for a breath. Robin went in for another when a quiet knock the door made them jump apart.

"Papa?" Roland said on the other end.

…...

Don't kill me! :) I hope you enjoyed yet another chapter, even though I left it like that. I promise things will get more heated and hot in the next few chapters. As long as people want that ;)


	4. Chapter 4

First, I just want to say thank you all so much for the love. It makes me feel even better about writing. Also, I think I need to go to a LPA (Lana Parrilla Anonymous) because I just can't even comprehend how someone can be that AMAZING! ;) Any who...enjoy.

/_stefanisvoice/status/450059843349807104/photo/1

Just because I love you all. I'm screaming right now!

**AN: Sorry if you got a double notification. I realized some mistakes that I wanted to fix. Sorry! So just chapter 4 is new. **

…...

"Papa?" Roland said on the other end while Regina couldn't stop the intense connection she felt when kissing him. She stared, wide eyed at Robin as he went to open the door.

"Hi, buddy. I thought I tucked you in bed." His son paid no attention to him, but leaned over to the side to see Regina. As soon as he did, his eyes brightened as he ran and hugged her legs.

"Regina!" He hugged her even tighter. "I was so scared." She removed his hands off her legs so she could lean down to his level.

"I'm alright, Roland." The little boy touched her neck with a serious face.

"I don't like Lucas. He's mean." Regina felt her heart swell at the amount of concern written on the four year old's face. "Do these hurt?" He said, mentioning to the bruises on her neck. "When I get a boo boo, papa kisses them and makes them all better." He gasped, seeming to have a brilliant idea. "I know. Maybe he can kiss your boo boos too Regina!" The thought brought a flush to her cheeks, one that didn't go unnoticed by Robin.

He kicked off the wall where he was leaning. "I'm taking good care of her, don't you worry." He picked his son up, throwing him over his shoulder as he giggled loudly. "Now, you need to get to bed." Roland started protesting. "that way, you can get up early to take care of our queen. It will be your mission." The boy lighted up upon hearing he had a special mission. Robin set the boy down and just as his feet hit the ground, he was running for Regina, throwing his arms around her neck.

"Don't worry 'Gina. I'll take care of you tomorrow." He stood up on his tip toes to kiss the spot right beside her wound. The action caused her eyes to well up.

"Roland." She said as the little boy dashed toward the door, turning around when he heard her call his name. "I look forward to it." His little face gave her one last smile before running down the hall to his own bed. When Robin was sure he was back in his room, he closed her door once again.

Regina sat on her bed, nibbling at the soup and bread he had brought her, a small smile tugging at her lips thinking about Roland.

"Who knew the queen had such a soft spot for my son." Robin sat down on the sofa under the window, just watching her.

"He's a very sweet boy, obviously something he attained from his mother." She continued to take small bites of her food, causing her stomach to growl loudly, something she was sure he heard.

"You know, I find it _incredibly_ enticing when you do that." The comment caused her to inhale the soup she was trying to eat, making her choke. Robin immediately when over to help, rubbing her back affectionately.

"Am I _supposed _to have a response to that?" Her eyes wavered up to his as she chewed slowly.

"Not particularly. However, I do enjoy seeing your reactions on that lovely face of yours m'lady." Regina scowled at him, pushing away the rest of her food.

"Alright outlaw. You've done your job, so-" She motioned her hand to the door. Robin moved off her bed and settled down on her couch. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Oh, no joking here." He stretched his body out over the couch, making himself comfortable.

She was not going to let him stay. She didn't need him, or anybody else to babysit her. "No. You need to go find some one else to harass." She stood over the couch, trying to intimidate him into leaving.

"Have you forgotten, that someone tried to kill you? And more people are going to try and kill you, m'lady?" He said, exasperated at her disregard or her own safety.

"Exactly why you shouldn't be here." He sat up rather quickly.

"You can do this all night, Regina. But I'm staying." He said firmly.

"No. You're not." She crossed her arms as he stood up, mere inches from her.

"Yes. I am." He was done playing the nice guy. If she wanted a fight, then he was going to give her one.

"No." She pushed at his chest, making him take a step back towards the door.

"Don't do this." He let go of the breath he was holding, keeping his emotions in check.

"I can do." She shoved at his chest. "Whatever." And again. "I want." She shoved a final time, his back hitting the door." I'm the-" The word 'queen' never made it past her lips. Robin grabbed her by the waist, hoisting her up around his shoulders, settling his arms around her legs, right under her backside.

"You damn fool!" She pounded her fists at his back, her face getting red from frustration. Robin walked over to the bed, and tossed her on it, gently as he could. Before she could sit up, he leaned over the bed and pinned her arms by her sides, his face once again inches from hers.

"I've got a lot more energy to go, your majesty." That smirk she has come to loathe, was back on his face, so Regina did the only thing she could think of. She kissed him. Even without her powers, she knew she would always have her sexuality to lean on when it came to getting what she wanted. So she kissed him, and kissed him hard. The moment her lips touched his, the hold on her arms loosened enough for her to bring her hands up and tangle in his hair. Robin kissed her back with just as much force that Regina had to pull back for a breath.

"Regina, we need to-" She brought her lips up to his once again, pushing her tongue forcefully into his mouth. When she felt him start to pull away, she arched her back so that her chest pressed against his front causing him to let out a moan.

While one hand rested by her head to hold him up, the other started roaming her body, starting at her thighs. His fingers barely grazed her, moving slowly upwards, taking her nightgown with it. It was when his mouth started kissing down her neck, did she realize she was getting lost in the moment. She pushed him away momentarily while she crawled up on her knees, her face almost eye level with his.

She was kissing him again, and pushing down the vest he wore. When he pulled back this time, Regina saw her chance and started undoing the buttons on the top of her nightgown. The fire she saw in his eyes was enough to make her body shudder with want.

Robin stilled her quick working hands with his own. "As mush as I want to throw you back down on that bed, and have my way with you, we need to stop." His eyes had darkened to a deeper gray blue.

"Isn't this what you wanted, thief?" She asked as she moved her body closer to his, kissing his lips once more and taking his bottom lip between her teeth, biting down and giving it a light tug.

His hands moved to her upper arms pushing her away so he could look at her more clearly. "Not like this."

Clearly put off, Regina snorted. "Fine. There are plenty of men that would kill to be in your shoes."

Robin ran a hand through his hair. He turned around to say something snarky, but held his tongue and released the breath he failed to notice he was holding. "I'm going for walk." He said as she smiled in triumph while he walked out her door. "Oh, don't look so happy, I'm coming back. But if I stay here I'm afraid ill do something I'd regret. Whether that be to take you on that bed right there, or strangle you, I'm not really sure."

And then he was gone. Regina was once again stunned at the blatant attraction he showed for her, without trying to hide it. She hurled insult after insult at him, with no deterrence on his end. She had hit him more than once, and it never seemed to faze him at all.

Robin came back an hour earlier to find her fast asleep, with her hair thrown all different directions. "Too bad you can't be like this all the time." He whispered to himself, half joking and half not.

He settled once more on the couch, sleep finding him quickly and not surprisingly, his dreams were plagued by her. The way his hands felt roaming her body, and the way she sighed against his lips. Morning came all too early as Robin pried open his eyes against the blaring sunlight casting upon his face. His body still felt alive from the night before and looking down, he noticed his _slight_ problem. His head whipped over the bed to find the sheets disarrayed but empty, thankfully.

As he walked down the hall, _many _minutes later, he heard a distinct giggle to be his sons, and a deeper, female voice as well. When he walked in, the first thing he saw was a pile of toys surrounding Roland and a smiling Regina. If was the first time since he met her that he saw a genuine smile on her face. If anything, it made her even more beautiful. And she was laughing, actually laughing and playing with his son. Roland was on his back on the floor, while she ticked him mercifully.

When she looked up, her smile faltered slightly, but the happiness he saw in her eyes stayed.

"Papa!" He sat up. "Look at all my new toys." He said as he picked up a wooden horse in one hand and a pirate ship in the other. Robing walked in crouching down beside Regina and Roland.

"And where, did you get those, my boy?" His eyes still trained on Regina.

"She got them with _magic, _papa!" He said excitedly. "She said it was for taking care of her!" Regina ran her hand over the boys head, smiling.

"And you did such a great job. He even made me breakfast." She motioned to the two apple cores sitting off to the side.

"I think you deserve every bit of it." He hugged the young boy and watched as he continued to play like he wasn't even there. Most of his attention went to Regina, whom of which he understood completely. After a few hours, Roland let out a big yawn and subsequently requesting a story from Regina, had fallen asleep again. Robin tucked him in, and they both slowly made their way out into the hall.

"I must thank you immensely." He took both of her hands in his. "You have made him the happiest boy alive. He doesn't get presents like that often enough, so I say again m'lady, thank you." He brought her hands up to his lips, kissing each one of them ever so lightly.

"I enjoy making him happy." She smiled at the man in front of her, for once not pulling away from the butterflies she felt.

"I didn't think it possible for you to get more gorgeous, then seeing you smile and laugh. But your always surprising me one way or another."

Regina blushed from the comment. She didn't quite know what to say either so she just laughed it off.

"Accompany me to dinner tonight." He looked hopeful at her.

"Thanks, but no thanks." This time, she did pull her hands away.

"I wont take no for an answer, Regina." He swooped in and grabbed her by the waist, the other holding her hand.

"Just imagine, one night of relaxation and nothing but dancing." Robin spun them around once, twice and on the third spin, pushing her out so that only one hand was joined with hers. He pulled her in just as fast, his head dizzy as he heard a quiet laugh. He dipped her down as she continued to laugh, loving that he was able to do so. "Well, love?"

Sighing dramatically, and rolling her eyes, she agreed. "Alright. But _no one_ is to know about this."

shaking his head, he ignored her and pulled her from being dipped to being mere inches from his face.

"I'm going to kiss you now, Regina." he didn't wait for her to accept and pressed his lips to hers for a quick kiss.

"Oh, uh." Regina shoved away from Robin when she heard Snow's voice. Clearing her throat, Snow tried to hide the smile on her face. "We, uh just thought you'd like to know that some of your men are back Robin. They seem rattled, so I'm assuming they found something of importance."

John who stood next to Snow White had the same baffled look as Regina.

"Thank you Snow." He put out an arm for Regina to take. "Shall we?" Regina looked at him like he had grown and second head and promptly walked down the hall with her head down, not at all caring when she came in contact with Snow's shoulder. "Well. I guess I'll meet her there."

Snow and John still hadn't made a move when Robin started to follow in Regina's footsteps. "Oh and Little John? Would you mind looking after Roland while he takes his morning nap?"

"Sure Robin." He was still shocked to see his best friend so close to the queen. He looked down at Snow who just shrugged and smiled.

Robin wasn't quite out of ear shot when he heard Little John whisper. "I think they both have gone mad."

…...

Hi guys/gals. I hope you loved it :) Anyone twitter? If you do come follow me so we can go crazy about once. And yeah, I need to tweet with someone so my poor little heart doesn't explode! BTW, I am in heaven...Sean Maguire responded to my tweets. Twice! Aahhhhhhhhh! Find me jenn Marlyne Mueller.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh man! **100 followers!** Thank you all for the love once again. I really do appreciate it! That makes a girl feel good :). Nothing else to say so on to the story!

…...

Regina slowed when she heard the rush of voices coming from the common room.

"She's disturbed." One of the men said about the Wicked Witch. "She let those beasts shred Marcus to pieces. We barely made it out alive."

"I'm truly sorry to hear that." David said, sighing. "Did you find anything else that could help us defeat her. Any information at all." Regina rolled her eyes at Charming's attempt.

"All she wants is the queen." A myriad of voices arose and Regina stiffened at the thought that these people would just give her up.

.

"No, that is not an option." She was surprised to hear the familiar voice of Ruby speak up. "She's done horrible things, but she saved _all_ our lives." The crowds voiced died down, but she heard a few whispers still.

Regina stepped out of the hall. "So this Witch has it out for me. Why?" Her eyes roamed over the group that wasn't from Storybrooke.

"We're trying to figure that out." David said. "Regina, are you sure you _never _did anything to her in the past?"

Regina gave him a dark stare. "I've never even had the pleasure of meeting the _witch_." One of the bandits stepped forward.

"Why is she so hell bent on getting to you then?" Regina turned away from the angry man and walked over to the window, looking out.

"Since everybody seems to think I'm the solution, we'll have to ask her when we see her tonight." Regina wasn't happy about dealing with this witch with her powers not working, but she sensed the others in the group were getting antsy not being able to do anything.

"What are you talking about?" David gave her a questioning look.

"I'm talking about giving her what she wants." Robin and Snow came into the room. "All I have to do is cast one spell and we could have her here."

"And what? Just let her take you?" Robin asked her suspiciously.

"Of course not. I get the witch here, we trap her and find out what she wants." She gave Robin a look that said, back off. "I'll go prepare a spell while you all figure out the rest." She walked away before anyone could object and went to Rumple's library.

…...LANASEANLANASEANLANASEANLANASEANLANASEAN...

Regina tossed down the 100th book she looked through, not finding anything to get her powers back. She had rummaged through desks, flitted through old spells and still found nothing. She let out a loud groan of frustration.

"I'm beginning to think you don't particularly care whether you live or not." Robin stated from the door way he was leaning on, arms crossed against his chest.

Regina couldn't argue with him, so she continued looking for anything that would help. He pushed off the entrance and walked to her, looking over her shoulder.

"Have you found anything?" She tried concentrating on what she was reading but it was hard when she could feel the heat coming off his body.

"Nothing yet." She said turning her attention back to the book.

"What about this, is this magical?" Robin said as he reached over her to the book shelf, pulling down a bottle.

"Not exactly" She said turning around so she faced him. Her pulse seemed to beat faster. "But it is a liquid that can conjure courage, give strength or-" She looked up into his eyes while her fingers grazed the bottle he was holding. "even act as a love potion of sorts." She laughed as his fingers moved over hers, flirting dangerously. "Its called whiskey and no, its not magical." She said when he gave her a questioning smile. "Especially the next day." His features relaxed.

"Aah." He still hadn't pulled away from her, but instead took the bottle out of her hands, setting it on the table. Her first instinct was that he was going to kiss her, but when he just stood there with a puzzled look on his face, she felt awkward.

"What now?" She asked, annoyed.

His fingers reached up to run a strand of her hair between his finger. "I'm just wondering when we're going to talk about this." His other hand slid down her arm, intertwining his fingers with hers.

Her eyes snapped up to his. "Talk about what?" Regina was so unsettled by the nerves in her stomach, she couldn't move.

"About us and what seems to keep happening when we're alone together." He laughed when he saw how tense she became. "Do I make you uneasy, Regina?"

She refused to have this conversation him. "It's called physical attraction, Robin. Nothing-"

"Don't tell me that's all it is because we both know that's a lie." Robin continued his hold on her hand, while he moved his head closer to hers. He saw her eyes flutter close as his lips inched towards hers. At the last second though, Regina turned her head, causing his mouth to come in contact with her cheek instead.

"I need to keep looking." She heard him sigh against her. "Anything to help me understand why my magic isn't working." She side stepped out of his hold, taking a moment to regain her composure.

For the next three hours Regina and Robin searched through countless more books, looked at every potion they encountered and everything else Rumpelstiltskin left behind. She was close to giving up when Bell came in with a heavy book in her hand.

"I may know whats happening with your magic." She lifelessly fluttered in, stopping at the middle of the room.

"What? How did you-" Regina sat up straighter.

"I've read every book in the palace, remember?" She continued at Regina's stare. "I was thinking back before the curse." She paused not knowing how to go on. "Your use of magic was always filled by something dark. Either revenge or hatred was always the key, but now-"

"Now what? You're telling me I have to find someway to channel that again?" She didn't like the idea of being that person once more.

"Actually." Robin interrupted. "Quite the opposite if I'm understanding Bell correctly." Bell gave a smile and a small nod of her head.

"Since you no longer have that resentment built up inside you, there's no way for your magic to be released."

"I still don't understand-" Regina stated.

"Think happy thoughts, love." Robin said, smiling as he did. "Think about it. When you saved Roland from that beast, your magic worked. And again with his new toys."

"No, it's never been like that. Even before I-. Even before things changed, I could never get it to work."

"That's because Rumpelstiltskin _told _you the only was through anger." Bell said, trying to make Regina see. "However, there does seem to be one drawback. Now that your magic has transitioned, I'm afraid its going to be physically draining."

"And?" She wasn't surprised by the statement. It made sense now when she did use it, it left her feeling lightheaded and dizzy.

"Every time you use your power, it's going to decrease your energy. The higher the spell, the more energy it takes and if you don't let it recharge, it could be life threatening."

Regina seemed to be lost in thought. "How did you figure this out?" Robin asked.

Bell smiled. "Books." And then she was gone, leaving a silence in the room. Regina let out a long sigh, obviously thinking about something.

"What is it?" Robin asked seeing her troubled look. "It's a good thing, isn't it?" He sat down on the small table in front of her.

"I don't do happy. And I don't like the idea of being limited."

"Well then, we'll have to make sure you get some release, now won't we?" Regina's face flushed beat red, while Robin cleared his throat nervously. "Not like that. At least not yet anyway." It didn't help the embarrassment she felt. No one had ever made her feel like this, not since Daniel anyways. It was unsettling.

"This is never going to work. I'm not a good person, how can I-" Robin jumped forward, silencing her with a kiss. As always, his kiss seemed to make her melt and before she knew it, she kissed him back, breathing him in. Despite lasting no more than a few seconds, Regina felt empty-headed.

"You have to stop doing that." Regina swallowed the huge lump in her throat.

Robin sat back, smugly smiling. "On the contrary, m'lady, you have to stop letting me."

Regina gawked. "Ridiculously impossible when you're forcing yourself upon me all the time." Robin's face fell. "I didn't-" Regina started when he stood up. "Robin-"

"I apologize, You Majesty. I didn't realize my affections were unwanted. I'll try to control myself in the future." He gave her a curt nod before walking out of the library. Regina sat there, stunned at how much she immediately regretted her words, but she told herself it was for the better. She was no good at feelings anyway.

Regina lasted two hours before the nagging in her head became too much and it took her another hour to track him down in the courtyard, practicing his already perfect archery skills. She took a minute to watch the muscles in his arm and the way he stood absolutely still. She stood there, figuring out the best way to approach him when he spoke.

"If there's something you wanted, say it already." He took another shot, hitting the bulls eye. He wouldn't look at her.

"I was wrong. About what I said earlier." She fiddled with her hands, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, she walked around to where his focus was. "Are you going to say anything?"

"Move, Your Majesty." He drew up another arrow.

"I said I was wrong and that's all you're going to say?" She watched as he loosed another arrow, inches from her head, into the target. She didn't flinch, knowing deep down, she could always trust him.

He suddenly turned to the stable's, taking his bow and arrows with him. Regina followed him.

"Robin, I said I was wrong." She grabbed his arm, making him finally look at her.

"Say it." He said.

"I believe I already did. Twice." She wished the ground would just open up and swallow her.

Robin crossed his arms over his chest. "You were wrong. About what?"

For a moment Regina just stood there, mouth opening and closing. Casting her eyes down with her jaw clenched she said it. "I like you. Satisfied?"

"Extremely. Now was that so difficult?" He was smiling, something that confused her.

"So that's it? You going from mad to happy just like that?" She asked.

"Oh, but I was never mad, I just wanted you to finally admit you had feelings for me." The guilt she had previously felt was replaced with annoyance. She should have known he would do something like this.

"You're exasperating." She leaned against the barn wall, throwing her head back. "And currently invading my personal space." She said his hands grasped her waist, pulling her closer to his body.

"You _like _me, so naught applies" While his hands squeezed her waist, she ran her own hands up his clothed chest, feeling the taught muscles quiver under her touch.

"We have to stop doing this." She whispered as she leaned up to press her lips to his. "We've already been caught once." Robin kissed her lips again before trailing down her neck, stopping to suckle on the spot below her ear. Regina shivered.

"Are you cold?" Robin asked her, moving back to mouth slipping his tongue past her lips. Regina let out a moan, causing him to grasp her waist even tighter.

"No." Her hands fisted in his hair, pulling his face down to hers once again. Over and over they kissed, breathing rapidly while hands started roaming. Regina was now pressed up against the wall while Robin was glued to her front. She could start to feel the effect she was having and it made her belly pool with desire.

"Regina, I cant-" He was breathing heavy with his forehead resting on hers.

"Yes you can." She looked up into his eyes. "Please" She whispered. As soon as he heard her sweet whisper, he leaned down and hoisted Regina off her feet, legs wrapping around his waist. Walking over to a spot behind a stall, he laid her down in the hay, body draping over hers.

Regina's eyes rolled back when he pressed against her core, feeling his arousal. He kissed down her neck once again, this time undoing the ties on the top of her bodice. He kissed and sucked slowly down her cleavage, reveling at the sight of her perfect breasts. After minutes, she forced his head back up to hers, kissing him hard.

Robin grabbed her leg, forcing it over his waist again, rubbing his lower half of his body against hers until he couldn't take it anymore. Leaning back on his knees, he looked at her flushed face and the way her eyes darted from his to the waistband of his pants. He went to undo the string to her riding pants as she bit her lip squeezing her eyes shut. His eyes roamed over her disheveled hair and the hay scattered among it. He stopped suddenly, glancing around at his surroundings for the first time.

Leaning back on his legs, he let out a long breath. "Don't stop." she tried to reach for him. His restraint almost scattered.

"Regina." He said, his voice lower than usual. He waited until he opened her eyes. "We can't do this." He saw the hurt in her eyes. "Oh, love. I want to. Believe me I want to badly." He explained, his eyes resting on her half hidden breasts.

"Whats wrong?" She asked taking the hand he held out for her to sit up.

His face softened as his hand caressed her cheek. "I don't want our first time to be like this." She let out a laugh.

"Robin, I'll admit it's been a while, but I can assure you I'm not exactly." She paused, searching for the right word. "Pure." Robin reached down to lace up her bodice, covering what he was so fond of looking at.

"When I make love to you, I want it to be somewhere other than a barn floor. Call me old fashioned."

He smiled down at her while he removed the hay from her hair.

"I'm not really sure what to say." She cast her eyes down.

"You don't have to say anything." He pulled her face up, kissing her sweetly on the lips. "Now, lets get out of here before someone _does_ happen to stumble on us. He helped her up, shaking his head at her.

"What?" Regina asked, fixing her disheveled hair.

"You are going to be the death of me." He reached for her hand, bringing it to his lips. "You really are beautiful." Regina gave him a big smile.

"Death by queen? How fitting." They walked out into the sunshine, parting when they reached the front of the castle.

"Don't forget. You still owe me dinner, m'lady."

"Wouldn't dream of it." She said, blowing him a kiss.

…...

Okay, people are either getting annoyed that Robin/Regina haven't sealed the deal, or you love it. Lol.

Hopefully I did that last part justice. Remember, perfection takes time people! Next chapter, we'll meet the Wicked Witch and maybe..just maybe Robin and Regina will be able to express their affections for each other. Let me know in a review how YOU would like to see it happen. ;)

AND if you're feeling extra gracious, come find me on j_mueller2323 :D


	6. Chapter 6

Just wanted to thank everyone who follows favorites or reviews my story. I am having a blast writing it and I hope everyone has enjoyed it so far. :) Unfortunately, my chapters will be taking just a tad longer to publish, but we'll get there! This chapter IS RATED M ;)

…...

Regina stood in the small clearing outside the castle walls, where her and the others waited for the witch to appear. Looking to her left, in a tree not too far off she spotted Snow White, with her bow ready. She knew Robin was out there as well, but where she wasn't sure. Taking a deep breath she cast her glance to David beside her and with his nod she raised her hands to the sky, whispering some incantation David couldn't make out. Within seconds green and purple smoke appeared directly in front of her, and soon Regina could make out the outline of the wicked witch.

She looked bored as she stood there. "Well, I'll admit this wasn't what I expected." She shrugged and looked to David and then Regina. "And there she is, my little sister." Regina hid the shock she felt inside.

"What are you talking about?" She hated this green skinned witch instantly.

With a cocked head, the witch stepped toward Regina. "Oh dear, our mother never told you, did she?"

Regina let out a laugh. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm an only child." Regina paused and looked the witch up and down "Besides, you're _green_, witch."

"It's Zelena." She said, charging forward, sending Regina flying back, landing on her side. "And I have waited _years _for this. I'm going to finally have what I deserved in the first place."

Regina slowly got up, ignoring the pain traveling up her side. "What are you even talking about."

"I'm talking about _my _life that _you _stole." Zelena had a fixed snarl upon her face.

"I didn't steal anything and my life was far from perfect _greenie." _She said her voice raising.

"You had everything! The life, the treasures. Rumpelstiltskin should have never chosen you."

"That's what this is about? You're jealous?" Regina asked. That was all Zelena could take before she flicked her hand again, sending Regina flying. This time, she managed to stay upright, only wavering slightly. As soon as she regained her balance, Regina sent a large boulder after Zelena who then disappeared in a wave of smoke.

Panicked, people started looking frantically around with weapons drawn. All of a sudden Zelena appeared behind Regina, hand thrusting inside her chest. Within seconds, Regina laughed breathlessly through the pain, sending Zelena stumbling back.

"Where is it?" Zelena yelled. Glaring at Regina.

"Our mother taught me one thing." Regina said from the ground. "Never bring your heart to a witch fight. You might have known that, if she hadn't abandoned you."

As Zelena went to charge again, Regina yelled as Zelena ripped her hand out. "Now!"

From her left and right, arrows shot out, aiming for the witch. One after another she deflected, laughing when they started to die down. "Is that all you got?" Zelena started to raise her hand over Regina when a gold tipped arrow went straight through her hand. She screamed, pulling it out as another grazed her shoulder. "I will destroy everything you have, Regina. I promise you!" green smoke appeared just as another arrow went through where her heart would have been.

When the last flurry of green smoke disappeared, Regina released her breath, relieved that everything had went as planned. She looked around for Robin, noticing how everyone visibly relaxed. When she saw movement from the corner of her eye, she followed until she was pushing through the forest brush. He was stepping out behind a tree, meeting her in the middle.

"Did the plan work?" Robin asked, looking her over to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"That depends, is it still here?" She asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Right where you left it." Robin walked over to the spot, removing the rocks and dirt out of the way.

Closing her eyes and relaxing, she smiled. "Well, then it worked." Robin pulled out the dark, glowing heart, amazed at the power he felt holding it. He handed it to her, confused when she shook her head.

"I can't actually put my own heart back, it has to be someone else." She grasped the hand holding her heart, closing her fingers around his wrist and the pulsating organ. "I'll guide your hand, you just have to finish it."

"Regina, you're trusting me, a common thief, with something so vulnerable?" He swallowed, hoping something wouldn't go wrong.

"I wouldn't trust anyone else." Robin watched as she brought them closer to her chest, stopping when his hand and the heart were pressed against her. "Just close your eyes, and push. That's all I need you to do." She nodded, closing her eyes as he did. She gave him a squeeze of her hand to let him know she was ready.

At first, there was a blinding pain that lasted only a few seconds before being replaced with a warm, floating sensation.

_Regina. _She literally felt the warmth of her name falling off his lips, while her body seemed to be on overdrive. Forcing her heavy eyes open, she saw him looking at her with such an intensity she couldn't look away, even when his hand found her waist.

Regina couldn't take much more of the emotions cursing through body, so wrapping her hand around his wrist, started to slowly withdraw it. "Robin, you have to-"

Robin was still amazed at the connection he shared, the intensity of it all. "I've never felt this...ever. Its extraordinary."

"I know, believe me, I know." She rested her forehead against his before the pain registered in her body. He witnessed her discomfort and slowly pulled his hand away, catching her as she slumped forward, shivering. "Are you alright?" He asked, using his body to support hers. "You're pale."

She laughed with the little energy she had. "I used what magic I had left, got tossed around by a green bean who has it out for me because of something I had no control over, and you just put my _heart_ back in my chest." She stood up, testing her balance. "Of course I'm pale."

Robin seemed embarrassed he had said anything, which made her feel guilty. "Thank you." She said quietly. "Can we go have that dinner now?" Regina said suddenly.

It took Robin by surprise that she had asked that. "You still want to?" He held her arm as they walked back to the castle for support. Regina nudged him to the right, away from the crowd. "Regina we should consult with the others."

"I just want a nice, quiet dinner tonight. Do you think you can manage to grant me that?" She asked sarcastically as they made their way up to the side doors. Robin smiled down at her once they were inside.

"Alright, just let me put Roland to sleep and I can meet you in the dining area." He leaned down to kiss her, missing her lips when she pulled away.

"May I come?" She hadn't seen the boy in awhile, and if she was being honest with herself, she missed him, even if it was uncomfortable to admit.

"I'm sure he would love to see you." They continued walking, towards Roland's bedroom. "You're all he talks about anymore."

"Really? I didn't realize-" She stopped outside his room.

"Don't act so surprised, you're wonderful with him." Regina smiled when he reached over to take her hand, bringing it up and kissing it.

"Come on, we've got a little boy waiting" Robin said as he heard said boy laughing. Opening the door, Roland popped up with an excited glee. "Papa, Regina!" Robin rolled his eyes when he ran to Regina first.

…...

Regina was still laughing when she closed the bedroom door.

"Laughing suits you, Your Majesty." She looked away, clearing her throat when she heard him sigh. "When are you going to get used to this?" He ran a hand through his hair.

"Probably never." She watched as his face slightly fell. "I'm trying, Robin, I really am." She hesitated briefly before reaching up, hovering her mouth over his. Robin waited until she brought her lips down on his before responding. The kiss was light and sweet but left them both breathless.

"Shall I escort you down to the dining hall m'lady?" Robin asked still holding her close.

"How about we meet in the library down the corridor. We can eat in front of the fireplace." Nodding in agreement, Robin left her standing there with promises to be back soon.

Regina took a moment to compose herself, taking a breath to calm the nerves that were telling her to run away. Walking to her bedroom she stopped in front of a mirror scowling when she saw the smudges on her face and tears in her clothes. After taking the time to bathe, Regina chose a light weight burgundy dress that fell to the floor accenting her curves where the top of her bodice had a dangerous neckline that was being held together by lacing in the back.

Looking a her reflection, Regina pinned her hair back, taking in her appearance. The clothes may have differed significantly from her attire in Storybook, but she had to admit they made her feel incredibly sexy. She smiled when her gaze landed on a black suitcase, relieved that she had the foresight to bring under clothes. It certainly beat out what she used to wear.

A thought about whether or not Robin would like the black boy shorts and matching bra she wore underneath made her blush. Finishing her hair, she straightened her shoulders, chin held high and left in pursuit of the library where Robin most likely waited.

She was right. As she walked in, Robin was lighting the fireplace, their dinner sitting at the small table that he had moved in front of it. He smiled a he heard her shoes slapping against the stone floor.

"Well it's about time, Your Majesty." He said turning away from the flames.

She must have seen him flinch because her hands flew to her waist, while she looked down making sure she hadn't missed something. "What?" Uncertainty finding its way in her voice.

"You look stunning. I'm just wondering when I'll be able to look at you without being blown away."

"Well...Thank you."

"You know, I've heard countless stories about how dangerously and irresistibly beautiful the queen was, and I never understood that until now." Robin too her hand in his, leading her to the chair he had pulled out for her. "It gets worse the more I know you."

Regina couldn't help but laugh. It was like the nerves were starting to boil over, and laughing seemed the only thing to do.

"This looks impressive" she said as she pulled the tray top off her plate.

"Good, because it cost me a heavy price." Robin said jokingly.

Regina thought of the old lady downstairs and what she could possibly want when a sudden thought popped into her head. "I hope it wasn't sexual favors." She smirked in satisfaction when he started choking.

"No, I'm afraid she resisted my arresting good looks." He winked at her causing her to smile big.

"Good. I hate to share." Regina muttered quietly while looking down at her food.

The next few moments were filled with a somewhat awkward silence as they ate. Robin finally broke the quiet. "So, this witch, is she really your half sister?" He waited while she thought about it.

"As much as I want to deny that that _thing _has any relation to me, I can't. I can just...feel it." Robin nodded, taking her delicate hand in his, slowly running his thumb back and forth. He scrunched his forehead when she handed him an old, worn letter.

"Go ahead, read it." She said, taking a few more small bites.

_ "Cora, I finally got my hands on your first born,never _

_ thought I'd find her did you? Now I know why. She's the_

_ most powerful sorceress I've ever encountered. Even more _

_ powerful than you, stunning in every way."_

Robin looked up to find tears in her eyes before she looked away. "Rather complimentary, I'd say." Regina seemed to frown. "Why is this troubling you?"

She looked at him with teary eyes. "I've seen that letter a hundred times. In my darkest moments I'd go to it for comfort, for solace, for-" She blinked back the tears when Robin held her hand tighter. "A boost when I needed it." She closed her eyes, taking in a slow breath. "Because I always thought it was about me."

Robin shook his head as he realized what she was telling him. "It's about Zelena."

"Rumpelstiltskin thinks she's more powerful than I am." She told him, defeated.

Aggravated that this had her so upset Robin got up and took both her shoulders. "Why care what that _imp _thinks?"

"If the man that taught me everything, thinks shes more powerful then I am, then I don't stand a chance."

"But you do, Regina. You are not alone anymore, do you understand that? We proved today we can defeat her, and we will. I promise you, we will win. Together." He brought his lips down to her hands clasped hands sitting in her lap.

She sniffed, only allowing a single to tear to escape. She realized suddenly as she looked up, starring into his determined blue eyes. "No more talk about this." He said pulling her up so she pressed against his hard frame when he kissed her ever so lightly, erasing all bad thoughts from her mind. It wasn't long before those sweet touches became heated, with his tongue slipping past her lips eliciting a moan from the small woman he held in his arms.

Hands that were once exploring turned to demand and need and want. Regina pushed back until Robin made contact with the couch, forcing him to sit down. Breathing hard, she stopped, making absolute sure she wanted this, but before she could come to a conclusion, Robin grasped her wrist, pulling her down in his lap so that she was siting sideways against him.

His hand dug into her side, almost painfully as his mouth attacked her neck. Sucking and biting he had her writhing in his lap and almost immediately he felt himself harden.

Regina gasped when she felt him beneath her, feeling a shiver start at the top of her head down to the tips of her toes. She held on to the arm that held her waist while his attack on her neck slowed and when she felt him pull away she whimpered at the loss. Glancing at him through the corner of her eye, she noticed his head fall to the back of the couch, eyes closed and jaw clenched. She pushed against his lap ever so lightly when his hand slid slightly downward to her hip stilling her. She did it again, feeling him twitch against her. Robin's eyes flew open the next time to find her face flushed, biting her bottom lip.

"You are a vicious woman." His eyes traveled from her swollen lips, to her neck to her breasts before blowing out a long breath, hitching when she moved again in his lap. "Regina." he warned her with his husky voice.

"You started this, Robin Hood, now let me help you finish it." It was his turn to moan when she ran her hands up his chest, undoing the buttons with her wandering fingers.

While he still had a little shred of decency, he stopped her hands, trapping them within his. Regina let out a huff of protest.

"If we do this Regina." He told her, his voice dangerous and low. "you can't run away in the morning, or any day after that." She swallowed the lump in her throat, nodding none the less. "I mean it. This isn't just a one time thing, love. Can you handle that?" His eyes pierced hers and despite the urge to bolt off his lap, she nodded again. He smiled down at her terrified expression, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Now" He said, scooting her off so that her back was against the arm of the chair, he went to the table, grabbing a small plate. When he returned, he lifted her legs and draped them across his lap while he removed the lid. "We can enjoy the dessert I brought up." He took a bite of chocolate cake, watching her reaction.

"I'd rather have something else for dessert." Her legs moved across the slight bulge still presenting itself making Robin stiffen momentarily.

"You're an impatient little thing, aren't you?" Regina smirked but opened her mouth still when he offered her a mouthful of chocolate. He went to wipe the small amount of cake that found its way in the corner of her lips when she suddenly grabbed his wrist, sucking his thumb inside her mouth, slowly pulling it back out. "Behave." He warned her.

Regina pouted. "Do you enjoy making me wait?"

Robin thought about it before nodding in her direction, a twinkle in his eye. "Very much so, my queen." Regina let her head fall back while he finished off his sweet treat. She had had enough about a minute later, when she bunched some of the fabric in her hands. Not looking at Robin she began to slowly pull the dress up, inch by inch.

The hem of her gown made it to her knees before she felt him shift. He didn't stop her though, and she continued pulling.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, his eyes taking advantage of the creamy skin of her thighs as she pulled the dress higher above her knees.

"Speeding the process along, since you seem to be taking your sweet time." She stopped pulling when she felt the cold air hit the tops of her thighs. She watched as his eyes swept from her high heeled feet to the hem of the dress. Her eyes closed when she felt his hand lay on her naked thigh, not quite moving.

"Robin please. I want this. I want you." She whispered. It seemed to be the right thing to say because she heard him toss the plate down and resume sliding his hand up and down her legs. Each time he seemed to inch just a little bit higher until his thumb was pressing the inside of her leg, right below where she wanted it the most. Again Robin did this, never quite touching the heat that she was sure he could feel emanating from her. Over and over he continued the slow torture.

Regina had never felt so alive and relaxed that she didn't realize she had dozed off until he started carrying her out of the library. With her head resting against his neck, she groaned. "I didn't. Please tell me I didn't." She felt the rumble of his chest and knew he was laughing so she pushed her face deeper against him hoping she wouldn't die of embarrassment.

"Oh, but you did, Your Majesty." He said feeling elated that no one else saw, or would ever see _this_ side of her. Kissing the top of her head, he sobered up. "I quite like watching you sleep. It's very enduring."

Eyes still closed, Regina tensed when she felt him open, what she thought was her bedroom door. "That's it, your putting me to bed?" She asked sleepily.

"Hmm, not exactly." She knew the exact moment when he set her down on the bed, that she was in _his_ room. She could smell something that was distinctly him. "I'm _taking _you to bed, my bed." The way he said it had her heart ready to jump out of her chest. She opened her eyes to find him just staring at her, devouring her body with his eyes. When he mentioned for her to sit up, she did so while he knelt down, undoing the straps to her shoes, removing and tossing them behind him.

Starting from the bottom of her calves, he slid his hands up her smooth legs, smiling when she practically purred. "Don't fall asleep on me again." She turned her head away, wishing the blush on her cheeks would disappear. "I'm teasing you, sweetheart." He turned her gaze back to his. "I will never mind you sleeping or other wise, in my arms. Remember that."

Regina cleared her throat. "So..."

"So..?" He smiled down at her while he took his shirt off, watching as her eyes hungrily gazed over his torso. "Are you sure about this?" He asked seeing her doe eyed expression.

"Very." Regina scooted towards the middle of the large bed with her legs tucked to the side and watched every move Robin made as he moved his way to her. The bed dipped under his weight, causing her to lean in, head level with his.

Robin didn't say anything as he twisted her shoulders around, fingers deftly unlacing the ties of her dress. He leaned forward kissing her shoulder while reaching up to release the clips that held her hair up. Regina lifted up to her knees so that the dress pooled on the bed. Robin reached out, fingertips grazing her spine to her lower back causing her breath to come faster and faster.

Regina slowly settled back down so that her back rested against Robin's chest taking a sharp inhale of breath when his hand snaked around her waist.

Robin eased her down so that when she was laying on her back he could see her eyes. "You're terrified." He said.

She reached for him. "No, its just-" She was finally able to run her hands over the hard muscles of his chest, delighted when she felt him twitch beneath her caresses. "It's been a very long time, especially since its meant something." She admitted.

He eyes softened as he hovered, taking the time to admire her body before lowering himself down halfway on top of her. They both let out a groan before lips met lips in a hurry.

"You are an extraordinary creature." Robin said, leaning on his elbow with this head on his hand. He watched as her smile faltered, biting her lip as he stroked her bare side. He seemed hesitant to go any further until she guided his wrist up, over the swell of her bra clad breast. Leaning down, he started with her lips, quick, slow pecks before moving down her neck. Even further he went softly biting at the exposed flesh until he reached the top of her breast. He didn't need a conformation because before he could ask, she was guiding his head back down. He stayed there, suckling at her chest, earning plenty of quiet moans and sighs from her.

Her face was full of want when he moved to sit back on his knees, nudging her legs apart so he could be perfectly centered to her. The whimper she released when he ran both hands down the front of her to low on her hips, made him harder than before.

He tested the waters when his thumbs dipped down just under the the tops of her underwear. He could feel the goosebumps on her skin as he leaned down to kiss a trail over her abdomen. It wasn't long before she started squirming under the feather light kisses he was giving so he placed a hand on her stomach, holding her down.

"Robin, please." Her voice pained. He kissed even lower, over the thin cloth, doing nothing to help settle the fire between her legs. He skimmed down with his mouth, nipping at her thighs just under her panty line. "Stop being cruel, thief." He laughed at the given nickname she used when she was frustrated.

"Have a little patience." He told her, kissing closer to where she wanted him. "I'm going to take my time with you, Regina." She gasped when he kissed her directly between her legs, pressing his mouth against her with just enough pressure to make her cry out.

Regina clenched her thighs when she felt his hot breath through her underwear. He laughed and kissed his way up her body to her lips, finally resting his body completely over hers.

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about this many times." He said capturing her lips in his. Robin pulled back and was surprised to find how soft and full of sincerity her eyes were.

It was Regina who finally found the nerve to pull him to her, wrapping an arm around his neck while her other hand grabbed the hair on the back of his neck. It was Regina who pushed her chest up, earning a satisfied groan from him.

Hands roamed freely now while Robin rocked against her. With every pivot of his hips, Regina lost it a little more, desperately wanting him inside her.

His hands left fire every where he touched, turning her to liquid. She reached down while he was fumbling to remove her bra and froze when she felt him thrust in her hand. She ran her hand back up getting the same response, now quite grasping him yet.

Robin eventually undid the clasp, sliding the bra out of the way, taking a moment to feel her plump mounds, and running his fingers over the forming buds of her nipples. She laid her hands over his encouraging him to be a little more rough.

Eager now, she reached down and loosened his pants enough for him to kick off, leaving him completely naked, much to her enjoyment. Robin eased down her underwear slowly, admiring her perfect body. No barriers left between them now, Robin slid over her once more, tenderly touching every inch, and savoring the sounds she made.

While tongues dueled, he reached down cupping her, exploring the new found territory. He swallowed her cries as he eased a finger inside, finding her wet and tight. She bucked when he added a second finger, putting her senses on overload. Not one to be outdone, Regina reached down, taking a firm hold of his member, surprised to find him larger than she imagined. She stroked him up and down as he continued his assault between her legs.

"Regina" His voice nothing more than a deep rumple, pulled her hand away pinning it above her head. The other grabbed her leg, bringing it over his hip letting the head of his erection barely touch the opening of her sex.

Resting his head against hers, he slid in her painstakingly slow, stopping half way to watch the pleasure on her face. She was so tight around him but that didn't stop Regina from thrusting upwards causing him to slip the rest of the way in.

"Are you alright?" He asked feeling her stretch around him. When she nodded he began rocking his hips, easing out of her before slamming back in making Regina cry out. Soon, only their breathy moans and bodies coming together could be heard.

With both legs wrapped around his waist, Robin filled her to the absolute brink. "Oh, Robin." She felt herself close to the edge as Robin kept his pace.

Robin sensed her orgasm coming. "Look at me." She opened her eyes, seeing love and admiration in his. "Let go. Just let go." He grunted feeling the tightness in his loins start.

And then she was falling. Her nails digging into his back as she did so, seeing stars behind her eyes.

"Gods, Regina." He said letting his head fall in the crook of her neck as she pulsed around it. One, two more deep thrusts and he was spilling himself inside her, collapsing on her body. Neither moved, just taking a moment to catch their breaths and slow the pounding heartbeats.

Eventually moving to lay beside her, Robin kissed the side of her head, pulling the plush blanket over them to fight the chill in the air. Robin picked his head up when she still had yet to say something.

"Hey." He said softly, pulling her chin so her head faced his. Even with her eyes clenched tight, he could see the tears slowly escaping down her cheek. "Oh, love." He sat up slightly on his elbow.

Taking a deep breath and opening her eyes, she gave him a watery smile. "It's fine." She turned her body towards his. "Amazing actually." He reached up, wiping away the tears.

"Then why are you crying?" He wasn't entirely convinced and he wasn't letting up until she confessed.

Being tucked in his arms, in his bed and being physically and emotionally drained had her eyes closing. "It's just." She yawned, her voice no louder than a whisper. "I don't know how to explain-" Robin kissed her lips, understanding what she was trying to convey.

"I know, Regina." He knew exactly what she meant, because the emotion she was trying to explain was exactly what he was feeling.

And that feeling was love.

TBC

…...

Maybe someone can answer me this. What time period is the EF set it? Sometimes there are little things that I'm not sure even existed..Like mens underwear? Or woman's for that matter HAHA...But seriously...someone come give me a lesson :)

By the way, I seriously hope I didn't butcher the mature content! If anybody wants to give me some writers tips on that or anything, I'd be glad to listen!


	7. Chapter 7

My goodness, the past 3 weeks have flown by. Hopefully everyone is still reading :). Review and make a girl feel good.

S3 finale..Ugh, should have just shut it off 2minutes early haha. Don't want to spoil, so I'll leave it at that but I would LOVE to hear your ideas on how it will come together in S4.

As always, enjoy.

…...

Robin rolled over, reaching for the warm body that no longer occupied the bed and when his hand met cold sheets, his eyes opened in search of Regina. He found her, with her head resting on her knees in front of the window that still held the moon in its frame. He sat up quickly when he heard her quiet sobs, pulling on some pants before rushing over to her.

She jolted, slamming her back against the thick wall, away from Robin. As soon as she saw his face, she let go of any shred of keeping her emotions at bay. She cried for Daniel, her first love, and for her father she had killed. She cried for the mother she had lost and the little boy she'd never see again. For the first time in her life, she didn't hold back.

Robin was at a loss for what to say, so he pulled her in his lap and held her, wrapping her up in the sheet that hung loosely around her shoulders. As much as she tried to stop the tears and insistent short breaths, they simply would not subside.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She said, her voice thick with sorrow. He just held on to her tighter, telling her she had nothing to be sorry about.

Robin sat there for a long time, rocking her back and forth, whispering that everything would be all right."Just let it out, love. I'm right here." His heart broke from seeing someone who was so regal and confident, now broken in his arms. When her sobs turned to hiccups, and her breathing slowed, he pulled back enough to look down at her.

"Regina, tell me whats wrong." She just shook her head, tears once again spilling down her cheeks. When the sobs started to wreak havoc on her trembling body, she pushed away from Robin, heading for the door. He ran over before she could reach it, blocking the exit with his body.

"Please, I just need to go." She protested weakly. Robin grabbed her shoulders, making sure her eyes settled on his.

"No, we do this together." She cried silently now, too weak to put up a fight as Robin picked her up, carrying her tired body to bed. Once she was settled against him, he ran a hand through her hair, kissing her forehead. "I'm right here, darling. Whenever you're ready." It wasn't long before he could feel her breaths even out and knew she was sleeping. Still, Robin didn't loosen the hold on her, nor did he tear his gaze away from her face. It was then, that a few of his own tears slowly came, thinking of the shattered woman in his arms and it wasn't until many hours later did he finally succumb to sleep, certain she was not to wake again.

…...

With the sun streaming through the window, Robin slowly opened his eyes, relieved that Regina was still huddled his arms, asleep. For many moments, he just watched her, grateful that she remained in a peaceful slumber, occasionally kissing her cheek or wiping a stray hair hair away from her face.

Sighing, and regretting the fact that he needed to get up, he lightly pulled his arm underneath hers, stopping when she rolled over. Finally he was able to extract himself from her without waking and took one long glance at her sleeping form. The way her hair spilled every which way, and how her face held no mask of the "evil queen". Here she was just Regina.

His eyes traveled down to her bare shoulder, across her back, reminding him of last nights activities, wanting nothing more to crawl back into bed with her. One last kiss and he was out the door, first stopping to get his son, and then made their way to the big hall, seeing everyone filling their plates full of food. Making a mental note to bring Regina a plate of breakfast, he set his son down, fixing him his own meal.

"Do you think we can see 'Gina today?" The little boy asked, a mouthful of eggs.

"I think that would be a great idea, Roland." He ran a hand through his sons hair, proud that despite what everyone else thought, he somehow knew who Regina _really_ was.

After finishing, both Roland and Robin made their way down the hall with a plate full of food, intent on bringing it to Regina. Before he could, however he was stopped by a distraught looking Snow.

"I can't find Regina. I've looked everywhere. She's not in her room or the stables or-"

"She's fine, Snow." He said laughing at her frantic nature.

"Oh." Snow seemed at a loss as to what to say. "I've looked everywhere-" She left her sentence hanging, secretly hoping to get the answer she already knew.

Robin cleared his throat, slightly uncomfortable. "I'm actually bringing her breakfast now." Snow still looked at him expectantly. "Yes, in my room." _For the love of gods._ He thought, watching a smile spread across the Princess' face.

"Well, good." She went to walk away, but stopped, a serious expression on her face. "I'm glad she has you Robin. If anyone deserves to be happy, its her." He smiled as he continued down the hall, collecting his son who had run off to explore.

Outside his door, he remembered Regina's naked state. "Roland, I need you to wait here for a moment. That way you can surprise Regina." The boy seemed to like the idea based on the way he was bouncing up and down.

Once inside, Robin placed the tray on the small table beside the bed. She was sprawled out across the bed with her hair a messy web. He let his eyes roam over her naked back before remembering his son who stood outside.

Grasping her shoulder, he tried to wake her as gently as he could. "Regina." She moaned, turning over giving him a glorious view of her breasts, making him laugh as she stretched out. "Darling, as much as I'm enjoying the view, we have a very excited guest waiting to see you." At the mention of someone else, she sat up, hands covering her chest.

Robin handed her one of his shirts to put on as he went to the door. After she was situated, he opened it, and the little boy came running through, bouncing on the bed. The laughs that assaulted his ears, made him happier than he had ever been. For a moment he just stood and watched his son giggle loudly as Regina tickled him to no end. Back and forth their game went until it was too much for Roland to handle. "Papa!" He tried escaping Regina's hold. "Get her papa! Get mommy" Her hands froze at the word. Robin stood still, deciding the best way to handle this when Regina surprised him.

Taking a deep breath, she addressed the little boy. "Roland, do you remember your mother?" The question didn't seem to bother the little boy who just shrugged. "Only a little bit. Papa said she had to go with the angels though." He sat in her lap now, playing with her hair in his hands.

"Well, your papa has told me so much about her and how she loved you so very much." Regina told him, while looking at Robin. "She will _always _be in your heart, and she will always be looking over you from the sky."

"Really?" He looked at her hopeful. "My mommy can see me?"

"Of course, so you better be a good little boy." She said going in for a tickle match once again. Roland laughed hard, the little ache in his heart forgotten as Regina assaulted his sides.

"Okay monster, I think its about time you go do your numbers with uncle John." The pout on the boys face was evident, but she didn't let it linger before grabbing his face between her hands gently.

"Go, and after we can go riding for a little bit." He scurried off, excited. There was an awkward silence as Robin stood there with Regina sitting in the bed, neither looking at the other. It was Robin who finally sat down on the bed, taking her hands amongst his.

"I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable. If you need a break from-" She waved her hand, slightly as she shook her head.

"It's fine, Robin. He's only a baby, he doesn't know." She brought her knees up, resting her head on them, not sure what else to say. "So..?" She was nervous now, and wasn't sure why.

"Do you regret it?" He asked.

Her eyes flew to his. _How could he think that? _"No, of course not. Robin, I-Last night was, incredible." She silently cursed herself as she felt the blush in her cheeks form.

Robin smiled, noticing her embarrassment. "I never would have pegged you for the blushing type, Your Majesty." She gave him a warning look after rolling her eyes at him. She forgave him when he lightly touched his lips down on hers. Regina pouted when he pulled away.

He gave her a knowing smile, proud that he knew how much she actually wanted him. Not one to be bested, Regina sat forward on her knees, and stopped when she was inches from his face. "Last night, was nothing compared to what I can do, when I'm not exhausted."

With Robin now leaning back on his elbows, Regina took it upon herself to slide her leg over his waist, straddling him. Pressing herself down against him with nothing more than a shirt on, Robin groaned.

After a few moments of kisses and sweet torture, for both Robin _and _herself, she gave him one, last chaste kiss, leaving him as she get dressed in the bathroom. She laughed as he plopped down on the bed, groaning as if he were in pain.

"Regina?" He called through the door. "How would you feel going on a little adventure with me?" He heard only silence from the other end. "Regina?" He waited patiently.

When she opened the door, she looked apprehensive and a little suspicious. "What kind of _adventure?_"

"Just a quick trip. We'll be back before you know it." _If three days went by quickly._ He thought to himself. He tried to keep his face blank, not wanting her to question it too much, but of course this was Regina after all.

"Where exactly?" She asked, hand on her hip, eyes leering at his.

Running a frustrated hand over his face, he turned to her once more. "Would you just _trust _in someone for once?" He demanded, his voice harsher than he intended it to be, and he knew it too once he saw the anger in her eyes.

"For _once?_" She gave a haughty laugh. "No. Because when I do, it always screws me over in the end."

His eyes softened as he slowly caressed her face with his hands. "Trust in _me _Regina. I need you to."

He conscience screamed at her to say no, but there was that slight beat in her heart that said she needed to do this. For him and for herself. However much she wanted to though, she couldn't speak and when she saw the disappoint in his eyes, she ran, only half relieved when he didn't follow her. She walked until her hands stopped shaking.

Leaning her head against the cold stone wall, she thought about him, contemplating on why she was so afraid. She put on her mask once more and continued walking, not really having a destination in mind. Hearing mens voices made her pause enough to hear her name come out of one of them. Regina inched along the wall until she was able to make out exactly what they were saying.

"It's absurd, is what it is. He has no business with her."

"She's nothing more than a warm body at night, and yes, even Robin Hood needs someone." The men snickered.

"Why do you think he's around her so much in the first place?"

" I heard Snow make him promise to keep an eye out, in case she decides to bolt. Like it or not, she's the only one with power to kill that witch." He paused. "Have you seen her though? She's a bloody mess."

"She sure is a looker though. Mm, what I wouldn't give to have the infamous queen on her knees." The men all laughed, cups clinking together for a toast.

Regina stood there, visibly shaking out of anger, and hurt. Her heart told her to not believe what they said, but her head said otherwise. It all seemed to make sense now that she thought about it, almost running through the halls to find Robin. Why he seemed intent on being by her side all the time, the sudden interest in her. It was clear as day as to why, and who.

It was a bitter thought when she realized the one and only Snow White was behind this. Her and that ridiculous husband of hers. It was nothing short of a concurrence when she walked into the dining hall to see all three of them huddled together, talking. It only seemed to fuel her mistrust more.

Robin must have caught her out of the corner of his eye because he turned and smiled at her. That smile was short lived however when he saw her face.

"Regina, what is it?" At his worried question both Snow and Charming turned around as well but before he could ask anything more, his head whipped to the side, cheek stinging from the impact of her hand. Snow gasped.

"Don't you _ever _come near me again. And you two" She pointed to Snow and Charming. "Stay the hell out of my life. I don't need to be watched, or babysat, or what ever it is you think I need." Robin grabbed her arm as she went to walk away, only to find himself flung back with the force.

"And tell your pathetic excuses of men that their voices carry a mile away." Her voice cracked in betrayal.

Snow seemed still confused as to what was even happening while David helped Robin up. "Regina!" He called to her retreating form.

Back in her room, Regina grabbed the edges of her vanity, knuckles turning white from the force. When she looked in the mirror, she saw what everyone else kept saying she was. Evil. She would never be anything more to these people, no matter how often she saved their lives, he thought as the vanity shook, spilling all its contents. Suddenly,she slammed a fist down on the table, causing it to rattle. She grabbed the first bottle and flung it across the room, it shattering in pieces. Then another, and another. Chest heaving with sadness, anger and frustration, she used all her strength, sending the vanity flying across the room, the wood shattering in tiny pieces.

The door to her room opened a crack before she used her power against it, slamming it shut.

"Regina!" Robin yelled on the other side, trying to push it back open. "Dammit, open the door!" He heard her cries, as well as glass breaking. Regina continued to thrash her room until there was nothing left to break. With her hold on the door wavering, Regina grabbed a satchel with her necessities and ran to her balcony, judging the distance between it and the ground. Taking a deep breath as Robin forced the door open, frantically calling her name, she jumped.

"Regina!" His heart sank as he saw her step off into nothing. Regina landed with a thud, only pausing when her knee met dirt. "Stop, Regina. Don't do this." She gave one glance upwards before turning back around, running towards her horse. She still heard Robin yelling and pleading with her to stop when she pulled herself up, kicking her horse into gear.

Robin jumped down the same way, heading for the stables.

…...

TBC. Again, sorry for the long wait. If theres anyone stil following this story, let me know what you think! Much love :)...What did everyone think of OUAT S4? Poor Regina...Can not believe they did that to her. : (


End file.
